La última
by public static void
Summary: Dicen que en alas negras se encuentran palabras negras. Las palabras de Ned para Lyanna son de fuerza y paciencia; son de familia. Pero Lyanna jamás leerá esa carta.


**Esta carta va dirigida a los miembros del Taller Creativo del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras, y el que escribe mis palabras es un personaje de George Martin.**

* * *

Hermana,

Me encuentro bien, a pesar de que en mi última carta te conté que enfermé de una fiebre extraña. Robert estuvo tanto tiempo a mi lado que temí que se convertiría en mi sombra. Debo admitir que fue extraño tenerlo enfrente sin intentar sonsacarme para beber y salir con las mujeres del castillo. Todo cambiará cuando se convierta en tu esposo, estoy seguro, así que no te preocupes en ese aspecto porque suficiente tendrás con saber todo lo que tienes que preparar para tu boda.

Ahora que estoy de pie -bueno, en este momento estoy sentado en el escritorio de Jon, quien ha salido con Robert de cacería- me parece buena idea recordarte que debes de cuidar a Benjen. Aunque el saberlo nos pese, Padre no es el mismo desde que Mamá murió y la responsabilidad de Benjen ha caído en tí más que en mí o incluso en Brandon. Es por eso que cuando tengas tus propios hijos serás muy buena con ellos, Lya. No porque seas la más madura, sabemos que no lo eres, y sí, me estoy riendo al imaginarte como Señora de Bastión de Tormentas porque creo que la tormenta más grande que el legendario castillo soportará seras tú, querida hermana. Volviendo a Ben, gracias, Lya, por ser tan paciente con él, con Padre, con Brandon, y conmigo.

No creas que olvido lo que me dijiste la última vez que nos vimos, hace ya diez lunas. Sé que el Norte me necesita y que debo regresar, pero Robert no ha estado bien desde que sus padres murieron casi frente a él. Ten compasión de Robert, Lya. Él es más similar a ti de lo que puedes imaginar, pero no tiene la fuerza interior que tu posees, hermana.

Estoy al lado de la ventana y puedo ver como se pone el sol. Lyana, deberías aceptar la invitación que tanto te he repetido y venir a visitar el Nido. Los amaneceres son cegadores, pero las puestas de sol te dejarían sin palabras. También serviría para que conocieras un poco a Robert antes de su boda. A pesar de creer que tu matrimonio con él funcionará, no apruebo el que no lo conozcas realmente. Uno que otro festín bajo la supervisión de toda Invernalia no es suficiente para conocer a la persona con la que uno ha de pasar el resto de su vida. En ese aspecto, Bran tuvo suerte. ¿Recuerdas lo enfadado que estaba Padre cuando Hoster Tully lo contradijo sobre dejar a Bran pasear a solas con la Señorita Catelyn? A fin de cuentas, los norteños terminamos siendo más conservadores, pero más prácticos.

Con tanto escribir sobre Robert y Brandon, siento que no he preguntado nada sobre ti, y admitiré que lo recordé porque se escuchó el aullar de un lobo a lo lejos. Tu sangre corre desde el Norte hasta el Tridente, hermana. ¿No haz cambiado de parecer respecto a Robert? Me gustaría convencerte, pero en esta situación todo está decidido y lo que importa es que hagas paz con él y con tus deseos. Te conozco, Lya, y sé que preferirías viajar por todo Essos y galopar con los Dothraki antes que casarte, pero somos Stark y nuestra fuerza está en permanecer juntos hasta el final de nuestros días. A veces eso significa anteponer las necesidades de la manada a nuestros sueños.

¿Te he contado de Ashara de Campoestrella? Ella es mi sueño, Lyanna, pero Padre ya ha mencionado varios nombres norteños y del Valle con los que propone una unión. No eres la única que se casará con alguien a quien no ama.

Ya está oscuro afuera. Sabes que no soy bueno con las letras, y en esta carta he tardado más de lo habitual porque he puesto mi corazón en ella. El invierno se acerca, Lyanna, y temo que hemos pasado muy poco tiempo juntos, pero siempre estás en mis pensamientos. Padre, Benjen y Brandon también, pero eres tú, hermanita, la que más está en mi cabeza.

Lyanna, sé fuerte. Sé paciente. No te pido que seas alguien que no eres, porque tu paciencia estará en tu fuerza.

Nos veremos pronto, en la boda de Brandon. Hasta entonces, siempre estarás en mi mente.

Saluda a Ben de mi parte, y la próxima vez que veas a Padre dile que sus palabras son escuchadas.

Se despide,

tu hermano Ned.


End file.
